As a disk device, for example, a magnetic disk device generally includes a magnetic disk arranged in a base, a spindle motor configured to support and rotatably drive the magnetic disk, and a suspension assembly supporting a magnetic head. The suspension assembly includes a suspension attached to a distal end of an arm of an actuator assembly, a wiring member (flexure, wiring trace) provided on the suspension, and a load beam. The magnetic head is supported by a gimbal of the wiring member. A plurality of connection terminals are provided at a connection end of the wiring member. The connection end is solder bonded to connection pads of a flexible printed wiring board (FPC) provided in the actuator assembly.
The wiring member includes signal lines connected to a reading element and a writing element of the magnetic head, a control line configured to control head lifting, and a signal line configured to drive a micro actuator, and in recent years, it further includes an assist recording signal line and a connection terminal, and the like. Corresponding to this, in the FPC in which the connection end of the wiring member is bonded, the number of connection pads and the number of wirings are increasing. The increase in the number of wirings demands for increase in an area of the FPC to ensure a space for installing the wirings and a space for arranging them.
In the recent years, the number of installed magnetic disks is on an increasing trend accompanying an increased HDD capacity, as a result of which the number of magnetic heads is also increasing. The increase in the number of the magnetic heads demands to further increase the number of the connection pads and the number of the wirings in the FPC. However, there is a limit to a size of the FPC, and it is becoming difficult to ensure a space for installing the connection pads and the space for arranging the wirings.